1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in nozzles for aerating a pressurized liquid stream to produce a discharge of foam.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of foam generating nozzles have been made the subject of patents disclosing such devices for the primary purpose of producing foam discharges for fire fighting, but also for other purposes such as irrigation and for shower baths.
The Webster U.S. Pat. No. 2,597,913 and Bedford, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,603,469 disclose nozzles embodying means for dividing a pressurized liquid stream into a plurality of streams which intersect to produce air-entraining turbulence resulting in foaming which is enhanced by the inclusion of a foaming agent in the input stream. Braukman U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,450 discloses the use of a central venturi throat in a liquid conduit to induct ambient air through radial passages into the liquid stream for aerating irrigation water.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an improved foam producing nozzle primarily suited for fire fighting applications, which is light in weight and of simple and rugged construction for highly effective in producing a durable foam discharge from liquid inputs of varying percentages of foaming agents.